The New Breed
by wolfshifter2001
Summary: Werewolves head for the city.
1. Default Chapter

Please send all responses to honeyj7106@aol.com.  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own characters from kindred the embraced. All   
other characters I own. If you wish to write using my characters please  
ask.   
  
Title: New Breed If anyone as any good suggestion as to what I should   
name this story other than what is meantion please tell me.   
  
Summery: A small wolf pack comes to San Francisco. Trouble follows. This  
is also in the universe of The Takeover.  
  
The rating is from PG13 to R.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Shouts of curses echoed through the small Southern town in Louisiana.  
With no moon out, only the lights of torches lighted the way for the townsfolk  
The men of the town marched down the street while the women stayed behind  
to keep the children safe.  
  
"Where is she?" Asked a one of the men. He moved his scared face  
to each of the men waiting for an answer. When he didn't hear one right   
away, he asked again. "Where do you have the woman?" His ruff voice held  
a tint of impatient.  
  
"Mr. Blacke, we caught her near the old church. We have her chainded  
so she can't escape." A young man answered, always ready to please his   
elders.  
  
"Good. Good. Then lets go take care of this demon child." A gleam  
of evil entered Mr. Blacke's eyes as he thought of the torture he was going  
to inflict on the young woman.  
  
As they marched off to the church, two pairs of golden eyes, hidden  
in the woods, looked at each other before trailing after the townsmen.   
Both were never noticed by any of the men.  
  
Oscar Blacke lead the men to an old, wooden church. As they made their  
way to the church, howls of pain and angered shouts reached their ears.  
The closer they got, the more they could make out a slim figure struggling  
against the burden of the chains. As the young woman struggled, the four  
around her would poke her with a hot iron, heated up by the bonfire, or   
they would use a horse whip. By the time Oscar Blacke and the others got  
there the young woman was bleeding freely from the whip marks and had burns  
covered her body.  
  
"STOP!" Blacke's voice echoed through the town. When an eerie   
silence filled the air, Blacke once again spoke but this time his voice held  
a teasing tone to it. "You dare to start the fun without me? I should   
put you four in the chains along beside this evil creature."  
  
The four men paled at the thought but gave a trembling laugh when  
they saw Blacke's slight smile.  
  
"Enough. It is time to get down to business." Blacke gave his men a   
stern face so that they knew he was no longer joking. "So, demon child  
are you ready for a long and painful death." His evil smile was intensified  
by the glow of the fire nearby.  
  
He kneeled down and grabbed the woman's neck, tilting her head back  
so that she stared into his black eyes. "Answer me, Allison Wolff. Are  
you ready for death?"  
  
In response, Allison's deep blue eyes changed to a golden yellow.  
She let out a deep growl but did not say a word.  
  
"Well, I guess we are going to have to beat the answer out of you.  
Right, men?"  
  
Loud cheers filled the air as Blacke was handed a horse whip from  
one of the men nearby. As he raised the whip up, he heard a deep growl coming  
from within the woods near them. "What the..?" Before he could say anymore,  
a large male wolf stepped into the opening. The black of the night  
withheld his beautiful silver coat from all the humans that viewed him. A  
few seconds later, another wolf came out. Only this time it was a female.  
As she stood near her brother, one could tell she was smaller than he yet   
larger than a normal size wolf. Like her brother, the black night covered  
her ginger coat from all human eyes.  
  
They made their way over to Allison's huddled form. The male stood  
a few feet in front of them, barring his teeth at his enemies. His sister  
stood beside Allison. Then, before Oscar Blacke and his men's eyes, they  
saw what they believed was the work of Satan. The female wolf let out a  
painful howl as she started to transform. When she reached the state of in-between  
she broke the chain that held her little sister captive.  
  
"What work of socerary is this?" Blacke hissed in both astonishment  
and anger. Before he could order his men to stop them, the male wolf  
attacked him.  
  
The wolf's jaw clamped down on Blacke's arm and seconds later he had  
his jaw around the human's neck. The wolf did not release his hold until  
he felt Blacke's life source slip away. Without Oscar Blacke's leadership,  
his men scattered and ran away from what they consider death on all fours.  
  
Once the danger had passed, the male wolf's hair slowly laid down  
and without a second thought he transformed into a human. There he stood  
at 6'2, with his body bare of any clothes, looked down at his sisters.  
  
"Can she travel?" His soft concern voice held a ruffness to it as  
he asked about his younger sister.  
  
"Yeah, Jake, she should be ok to travel. Once she transforms to wolf  
form, most of her wounds should heal. From what I can tell she doesn't   
have any broken bones." The sister stated with a voice of experiance.  
  
Jake raked his fingers through his auburn hair, letting the short hair  
stand and poke out everywhere. "Good, we need to get out of here as soon  
as possible. I know some people in San Francisco, so we should have a safe   
haven for a little while."  
  
"Do you think that it is wise to leave so far from our territory?" The  
confidence she had earlier depleated a little as she thought of leaving the   
only home she knew of.  
  
"Yeah, Joan, I do." Jake kneeled down to his other sister and spoke  
in a soft and soothing tone. "Allison, I know you're in pain but you need  
to change. We have to get out of here before those men come back for revenge."  
  
Allison gave a painful nod before she started the process of changing.  
A few seconds later, all three sibling had changed and in their place stood  
a silver male wolf and two female wolves. One of a ginger color and the other  
pure white. The silver wolf gave out a mournful howl before leading the others  
away from the only home that they knew of and into the unknown. 


	2. chapter one

  
  
The silver wolf bounded and weave his way through the dense forest.  
Following close behind him were two other wolves. Both held a majestic beauty  
around them. The older one's ginger coat held a heathly glow. Her strength  
was most pronounced by her large frame and her ability to keep pace with her  
brother. She did not do this though. She stayed alone side her sister. Her   
sister was the youngest of the three wolves. Her coat was of pure white. Though  
her coat was not as glamerous as her sister, it still held a beauty of innocence  
to which no one could deny. As her pace started to slow down and her breathing  
became heavier, the other sister called up ahead to the brother.  
  
Jake Wolff stopped running and transformed back into his human form. He  
turned around and looked at his sisters, who were still in their wolf form.   
"I want both of you to change back to your human state. I want you to rest here,  
while I go and look around." He told them while gliding his fingers through his   
spiked up, auburn hair. With a quick glance to his sisters, he changed back into  
a wolf and took off further into the woods.  
  
The two sisters slowly transformed back into their human body. Joan was   
done a few minutes before her little sister. She sat down and watched as Allison  
finished her transformation. "Are you okay?" She asked. Her voice held the   
concern that she had for her sister.  
  
"Just tired and hungry." Allison's sweet voice whispered out like someone  
singing a sweet melody. She walked over and sat beside Joan.  
  
"Well, just rest for a little while. I'm sure that Jake will bring us  
back something to eat." Joan paused before continuing. "Are you still hurting?"  
  
"No. I just have a little ache every now and then but not enough to effect  
me." Allison told her sister quietly. Her voice was still barely over a whisper  
yet she knew that her sister could hear her.  
  
Joan gave a nod of understanding. They sat in silance as they waited for  
Jake to return. The silence was interrupted when Allison asked a question.  
  
"So how long do you think it will take us to get there?"  
  
"Well, once we are able to get some clothes, it shouldn't take too long."  
  
"Oh." Allison said no more as she caught sight of Jake coming back. With  
his back turned toward them, he slowly made his way back to where his sister were   
sitting. The reason for his slow progress was made know as he drug a dead doe into  
view. Once he had gotten the deer next to his sisters, he sent a mental statement  
of 'Chow down' to them. The two sisters instantly changed and attacked the dead   
deer.  
  
The three siblings laid out beside each other resting from their meal.   
Joan looked over to her brother. She stared at him as she worked up the courage  
to ask him the question that she had had on her mind for a while. "Jake?" Jake  
looked over at Joan waiting for her to finish what she had to say. "Jake, I was  
wondering who these contacts of yours are?"  
  
Allison turned her full attention to her brother as she waited for his  
answer. She had also been wanting to know who they were. She was glad that   
her sister was the one who worked up the courage to ask.  
  
Jake took a deep breath and looked at both of his sisters in the eyes.  
He knew that they needed to know this. "A Seal buddy of mine lives on Angel  
Island. Well, a few years ago I went down there to see him. While there he  
introduced me to a few people who live in the city. That's when I met Gary. We  
became good friends. When it came time for me to leave, we both made a promise  
that if either one of us was in trouble the other would come to their aid."  
  
"I didn't know you had friends in San Francisco." Allison said the only  
thing that came to her mind. Seeing the others' looks, her cheeks turned red and  
she bowed her head. "Sorry." She mummbled.  
  
"No no. I didn't know he lived there either until I got a call from some   
friends of his requesting my help." Jake said. He hated to see his little sister  
beat herself up over nothing.  
  
"What's his name?" Joan asked.  
  
"Nick Boyle. He's now head of security for a place called the Luna   
Foundation. He didn't tell me much about it though."  
  
"Do you think that we can trust them?" Joan asked.  
  
"I trust them with my life." Jake replied in a serious tone. "I have  
to get in touch with Nick. He will be able to tell me where Gary is located  
now. I lost touch with him last year. Okay, enough with the talking. We need   
to leave now. Once we get to another town, we are to get some clothes and  
then get a ride out town."  
  
A Day Later:  
  
"So is this the place were Nick lives?" Allison asked her brother as  
she gazed at the castle with awe.  
  
"Yes." Jake replied in a serious tone. He couldn't put anything else  
on his mind except for business.  
  
"Wow." Allison said with stun disblief.  
  
"I second that." Joan replied to her sister's statement. For the first  
time in a year, she decided to let go of all her serious disposition and to have   
some fun. "It's kinda hard to believe that a friend of our brother's lives in a  
place like this."  
  
"Enough." Jake said in a stern voice. He hated to ruin his sisters fun  
and he dearly wished he could join in but it was time to get down to business.  
  
"Fine." Both of the girls said with their arm crossed.  
  
Jake drove the rental up to the front up to the front gate.  
  
"May I help you?" A raspy voice asked over the intercom.  
  
"We're here to see Nick Boyle."  
  
No reply was given as the old metal gate seperated adn slowly swung open.  
Jake drove the rental down the winding driveway till he got to the front entrance.  
All three of them got out and headed to the door. After Jake knocked on the door   
once, an old man opend the door. The old man dressed in a butler suit stood   
straight. Only his gray hair and the wrinkles on his face gave away his age. He   
held out his snarled up hand and invited them in.  
  
"Master Nick will see you, now." The butler moved with grace as he lead  
them to an opened area decorated with antiques. "Master Nick will be with you in   
just a minute." With that the old mand left the three alone in the room.  
  
"Master Nick?" Joan whispered to her sister.  
  
Allison just shrugged as she sat down beside Joan. As she got bored, she  
started to kick her legs back and forth. When a minute came and went, she turned   
and whispered to Joan. "I thought the old man said that 'Master Nick' will be   
here in a minute."  
  
Joan smiled at her sister. "A little impatient are we?" She teased.   
"I'm sure he will be here soon."  
  
Just as she said that, a tall young man walked into the room. He stood  
tall and firm. His military hair cut brung out his piercing blue eyes. His lips  
were set firmly into a frown. Slowly he started to smile until his dimples were  
shown to everyone in the room. "Well well well. Look who we have here. Jake Wolff  
I haven't seen you since you came to help that little problem of mine."  
  
Jake gave out a loud laugh when he heard this. Joan and Allison looked at   
their brother as if he had gone insane. "A little problem?" He stated but it   
sounded like a question. "Nick, here, need help hunting something down. Since he   
remembered that I was good at finding thing back when I was in the Seals, he decided  
to give me a call. I got there as soon as I could but it took a while to get there  
because it was hard to find someone to take over my cases at the police station. Once  
I got there, they had already found what they were looking for. From what I could   
tell, whatever they were hunting put up a fight." Jake explained to his sisters.  
  
"Yeah, well, lets not dwell in the past. Why are you here and who are these  
beautiful ladies." He smiled at the two sisters causing them to blush and smile back.  
  
"We got into some trouble. I thought that you and Gary could help us." Jake  
explained. He let out a yelp as an elbow connected with his ribs. "Alright Alright.   
This is my every so aggressive sister, Joan and my baby sister, Allison."  
  
Allison blushed at the thought of being called a baby in front of a stranger.  
She blushed even more when she heard Nick's reply. "Don't worry. We babies of a family  
got to stick together." Nick then gave her a quick wink and smiled when her face almost  
scarlet red.  
  
Nick turned his head back to Jake and got serious again. "Gary usually hangs  
out at the Haven. We can wait till the sun sets and head over there."  
  
Jake readly agreed with this. By the time night came, Jake and Nick were on   
their way to the Haven. Joan and Allison had reluctantly stayed behind. Jake was   
afraid that their might be trouble and he didn't want them to be invovled. Nick   
parked his red mustang in the only free spot that he could find.  
  
"Not a scratch better be on her when we get back." Nick muttered as he and   
Jake entered the club. He almost ran into Jake, who had stopped in his tracks. "Hey  
little bro, what's the deal here?" Nick asked when he saw the serious look in Jake's eyes.  
  
Jake just stood there and sniffed. Something was in the air and he couldn't   
identify the smell. Jake came out of his trance when he felt Nick grab his arm. Jake  
smiled. "I'm not your little brother. I'm the same age as you."  
  
Nick snorted. "I'm still older and wiser."  
  
Jake punched Nick in the shoulder as he replied. "You may be a few weeks older   
but you are in no certain way wiser than me."  
  
"Oh that was harsh." Nick put his hand over his heart as if he had been mortally  
wounded. He started to laugh at the 'get real' face Jake had put on. "Come on lets find   
a table." Once seated, Nick looked around. "I don't know about you but I feel like we are  
being watched."  
  
"I got the same feeling." Jake felt the little hairs on the back of his neck stand  
up. He took another sniff of the air. He didn't like this one bit. His eyes searched the   
whole place until they landed on another pair of eyes in the upstairs part of the club.  
"Crap!" He muttered as he got a good look at the man with jet black hair.  
  



End file.
